For some package-on-package semiconductor systems, a top package and a bottom package may have different functions and/or structures. In some other systems, external leadframe based package-on-package structure may be used. Further, some systems may require top-bottom interconnect on package periphery like through mold via (TMV) that may impact X-Y dimensions for high inputs/outputs.